


I don't care

by prinz_charlie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry Slam, Slam Poetry, i'm better than this makes it sound i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: I say, I don't care, the way the rain does, when it shatters
Kudos: 3





	I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags and thanks for reading

I say, I don't care, the way a turtle does when one of its hundred children doesn't make it. 

I say, I don't care, the way a baker does, when he throws away all the bread rolls he so carefully crafted from flour and water in the early hours of the morning at the end of the day.

I say, I don't care, the way my mother does, when one of her brownies burns. 

I say, I don't care, as I have been taught by the flame of a candle that's about to go out but knows its essence is still left in a lighter. The way Hermione does when she fails a spell and the way Katniss does, thinking about losing her life. I say, I don't care, when someone doesn't like my writing like every faceless stranger on the internet does and I say, I don't care that you don't like my outfit because all you're seeing is a mask anyways. 

Like the rain does when it shatters, like the leaf does when it falls, like the snow when it melts and the flower, when you step on it. The way a passerby shrugs at a crying child and the way my friends did, when they turned around and left. 

"I say, I don't care, the way I've been told to, the way, no one will ever know it was you, who made me do it", I say to the mirror, pointing at my reflection that has turned into a fraction of my former self. My fists bloody from the shattered glass, I say I don't care, like the grass you mow. 

But see, here's the catch, turtles can't speak and the baker can donate his food. The flame is gonna light up again, Hermione and Katniss still found a family, the strangers stay strangers, and the mask stays. The rain becomes a sea, the leaf is joined by its friends, the snow joins the sea and the flower still grows. The child stops crying, the friends find new friends and my mother doesn't bake brownies. 

I say, I don't care, the way everybody does. 

I say, I don't care, and yet, in the comfort of my room, I start to cry, when my teacher lets out a sigh and sends me the email. 

I say, I don't care, as I make tons of playlists, as I slit my wrists, as life takes its turns and twists, throwing me into an abyss after abyss. 

I say, I don't care, because it's all I've ever been taught

Because as Eeyore already said

In the end, it is all for naught.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr & twitter: @ haveuseenmylife


End file.
